


see you soon

by somedilemma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Crying, Flowers, Gen, Hugs, Lowercase, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedilemma/pseuds/somedilemma
Summary: when wilbur said 'see you soon', he didn't mean it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	see you soon

“see you soon, tommy,” wilbur — deadbur? — had said.

tommy thought he was just being nice — ‘see you soon’ was just a platitude, something someone said to be polite. they usually didn’t mean it. besides, tommy had said it first.

tommy knows wilbur didn’t mean it.

it’s what he thinks about when dream’s fist makes contact with his jaw. his head snaps back, making contact with the wall before he collapses.

he can feel the life seeping from his bones, unlike any other permanent death he’s ever felt.

or, well, his other deaths were quicker. during eret’s execution, he had been literally stabbed in the back as he tried to run.

(he didn’t make it far — maybe just a few blocks? he made it the farthest out of anyone, though.)

during his duel, dream (because he was an efficient bastard) shot him in the heart, killing him almost instantly.

(he remembers slipping back into the water when the arrow struck before dying.)

this one was slower. this one was more brutal.

never has tommyinnit been beaten to death. he wouldn’t like it to happen again, thank you very much.

or... it  _ can’t _ happen again, can it?

because he’s dead.

permanently.

forever.

and now he’s stuck...

where is he?

he’s sitting, he realizes.

he pushes himself up, nearly toppling over again.

he frowns.

he’s surrounded by white — an infinity room, he discovers, when he finds after about five minutes that the room doesn’t end.

“hello?!” he calls. “Is anyone there?!”

he frowns when there’s no response — he didn’t expect the afterlife to be so barren.

well, he didn’t really expect  _ anything _ . he hadn’t really thought about  _ dying  _ — well, not after dream had been locked up in the vault.

even when he was actively contemplating... suicide... he didn’t think about the  _ after. _

and... this was the after? an infinite landscape of just white where he was... alone?

_ this sucks, _ tommy decides.

“tommy?!” he hears distantly.

he spins around and is greeted by a familiar face.

“wilby?” he says, his mouth betraying him — he had no intention of the endearing nickname slipping out.

_ i’m glad i’m already dead, _ tommy thinks morbidly as his cheeks glow red. he couldn’t die of embarrassment if he was already dead.

when wilbur’s within arm’s distance, he grabs tommy and pulls him into a hug soundlessly.

“will...?” tommy asks hesitantly. the man is wearing the dark trench coat from pogtopia and a red beanie, the sleeves rolled up.

“tommy, you’re — you’re... dead?” the man asks, still embracing the boy.

normally, tommy would make a joke, lighten the heavy, somber mood. ‘duh, big man’ dies on his lips.

“yeah,” he settles on. “i am.”

they’re silent. they’ve been hugging for an uncomfortable amount of time, and tommy was tempted to pull away or say something.

he didn’t.

“...how?” wilbur asks, finally breaking the silence. the man’s voice is quiet, a low murmur that tommy can barely hear.

tommy lets out a slow exhale, jaw involuntarily clenching and fists tightening their clasp of wilbur’s coat. “dream.”

“again?” wilbur asks.

tommy knows the deeper meaning — ‘more wars?’, wilbur was asking. ‘more fighting, more violence, more bloodshed?’

‘more death? more destruction?’

tommy shakes his head. “i was trapped in the prison after visiting him for the last time.”

they are silent. wilbur finally pulls away from tommy, properly looking the boy in the face.

tommy shifts uncomfortably, feeling scrutinized under wilbur’s gaze. “what?” he asks.

“when i said ‘see you soon’, i didn’t mean it,” wilbur says.

“wha — oh.”

tommy didn’t know wilbur had remembered that — their little conversation (read: screaming match) just after the final disc confrontation.

for a reason unbeknownst to him, tommy blurts, “i did.”

wilbur stares at him, stunned. “what?” he whispers.

tommy refuses to answer.

“what the fuck d’you mean, you did?” wilbur asks again, voice a bit louder. still, tommy stays silent.

wilbur’s hand lifts — he isn’t sure what he wanted to do; maybe another hug, or to place a shoulder on tommy’s shoulder? — and tommy flinches away. violently.

wilbur’s hand stops. then he draws it back to himself, slowly.

wilbur stared at tommy. tommy stared at his shoes.

wilbur opens his mouth again when tommy beats him to it. “where’s schlatt?”

wilbur blinks before shrugging. “somewhere. he doesn’t really like to stick around me. we kinda hate each other.”

tommy nods. “aren’t you... bored?”

wilbur shakes his head. “watch.”

the white void shifts, transforming the space beneath their feet to the wood of a pier and the space in front of them transforming into the blue sea.

wilbur sits down cross-legged, pulling off his shoes and then dipping his feet into the water. tommy sits beside him.

“you can make it look like anything you’d like,” wilbur said. “if we get far enough away from each other, you can make your own afterlife.”

tommy focuses, picturing in his mind’s eyes his bench, with his jukebox to the side and playing mellohi. it’s sunrise, and he’s happy, and he’s talking to-

the ocean disappears and is replaced with the scene he’s envisioning. tommy sat in the center of the bench, wilbur sitting on the left arm. tommy smiled at the sight of the sunsight, before turning and seeing-

tubbo.

tubbo doesn’t move, doesn’t blink, doesn’t breathe. he doesn’t acknowledge tommy or wilbur’s existence.

“tubbo...?” tommy asks hesitantly, stretching out a hand.

“tommy, he’s not-”

tommy’s hand phased through tubbo.

“-real.”

“oh.”

tears burn at the corners of tommy’s eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

it finally hits him. he’s dead.

he’ll never see tubbo again.

the tears start to fall silently.

the scene falls apart, transforming back into the white void they were previously in.

“tommy-”

the boy raises a hand to silence him. his eyes are shut, brows slightly furrowed as if concentrating.

the void transforms into a sky, with a bright sun, and a field full of alliums. wilbur’s surprised to see the purple flower being conjured up by tommy.

tommy’s hands play with a few blades of grass, fighting the urge to tear them from the non-existent earth.

“i’m dead.”

wilbur’s been through hardship and strife, but he never knew that two words could hold so much pain.

“‘m sorry,” he says.

“shut the fuck up,” tommy replies, in true tommy fashion. his voice wavers.

“okay.”

they’re silent for a moment before tommy starts to talk again. “alliums are my favorite flower.”

wilbur, who had previously been looking at the sky, looked to tommy, silenced only by his glare.

“they represent prosperity and good fortune and patience. it’s funny,” tommy says, and judging by the bitterness in his voice he doesn’t find it funny at all, “i have none of those things.”

tommy waits for wilbur to say something,  _ anything _ , but when he looks up the man is gone.

“will?”

the field fades into the void, and the void fades to darkness.

then tommy breathes.

“welcome back, tommy,” says the devil incarnate.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this just before tommy's stream (3.4), so even though its not accurate at all i still wanted to publish it.


End file.
